Draco, Demoiselle en détresse et autres nouvelles
by abbelia
Summary: Draco subit un jour de catastrophe capillaire. Mais qui pourra donc bien le sauver... traduction d'une succession de courts one-shots. chapitre 2: Tic. Harry apprend que le sourire de Draco a un pouvoir sur lui. - malgré le titre, Draco est bien un homme.
1. Demoiselle en détresse

**traduction:** merci à shadowKitten. j'avais vraiment aimé cette fic... alors j'ai voulu la partager. j'espère que ce sera lu. sinon je vais avoir l'air fine quand shadowKitten me demandera des nouvelles.

"hum... oui, alors, heu.... comment dire..." ;)

;)

;)

comme elle le dit: il y a de l'humour et de l'attraction HPDM refoulée dans cette fic, mais pas encore de slash pur.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Demoiselle en Détresse**

**by Saber ShadowKitten**

**Rated T**

**Part 1/1 Complete**

**HBP n'existe pas.**

**H/D leanings, but not really slash.**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**

* * *

  
**

**Demoiselle en détresse** _(__de-moi-zè-l'__ an __dé-trè-s'__) _: expression nominale  
1. Jeune fille en péril; 2. Le bénéficiaire d'un sauvetage héroique; 3. Draco Malfoy

* * *

Blaise Zabini était un homme mort.

« Rends-moi ma baguette, tout de suite ! », ordonna Draco Malfoy, sa voix rageuse se répercutant en échos sur les murs du dortoir des 7eme années de serpentard.

« Tu la récupèreras à midi. » Blaise snoba avec condescendance le blond enragé.

« Quand tu auras compris la leçon. »

« Comment _oses_-tu me faire ça, » siffla Draco. « Je vais être humilié devant toute l'école. »

« Et nous, nous n'avons pas été humiliés quand tu nous as donné cette potion qui réarrangeait notre corps ? »

Draco eut un sourire moqueur. « Ça c'était drôle. »

« J'avais un _pénis_ à la place du nez »

« Ha vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était ton petit doigt. »

Les yeux de Blaise se réduisirent à des fentes. « Les autres ont donné l'ordre aux serpentards de ne pas t'aider, et sans ta baguette, tu ne peux menacer personne. On se voit à midi. »

« Zabini ! »

La brosse à cheveux que Draco jeta heurta la porte alors qu'elle se refermait derrière son camarade de dortoir. Le miroir au dessus de sa commode émit un « Tss ! » réprobateur. « Tu vas avoir besoin de ça, si tu veux une chance d'avoir l'air à moitié décent. »

« Je vais la jeter sur toi si tu ne ferme pas ta gueule ! » gronda sourdement Draco.

« Pas besoin d'être agressif… »

Draco souffla dans une expiration frustrée et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Il y a avait une raison s'il lissait ses cheveux en arrière tout les jours avec un sort. Seuls six personnes vivantes l'avaient vu _au naturel_, et quatre d'entre elles venaient juste de lui voler sa baguette en représailles de sa dernière farce.

Draco tira sur une boucle blond-blanc qui lui tombait dans les yeux et regarda en louchant furieusement comme elle se détendait pareil à un ressort lorsqu'il la lâcha. Puisqu'il sortait juste des douches, ses cheveux brillant et soyeux avaient repris leur état naturel et il maudit son père d'avoir une mère aux cheveux naturellement bouclés. Il maudit son père d'avoir été le bâtard chanceux qui hérita des mèches raides de grand-père Malfoy, laissant Draco être celui que l'hérédité défigurait.

L'émeute de mèches rebelles avait déjà commencé à friser pendant que ses cheveux séchaient. Draco attrapa sa brosse et essaya de dompter ce nid à corbeaux. Il les lissa autant qu'il pu et les noua en arrière avec un ruban noir dans son cou. Ses lèvres se pincèrent quand il vit son reflet. Quelques mèches s'échappèrent du lient en bondissant, retombant en boucles tire-bouchonnées pour encadrer son visage.

Il allait tuer Zabini.

'

* * *

« Mais Pansy - »

« Non, Draco, je ne t'aiderai pas. » dit-Pansy. « C'est de ta faute à toi, à cause de cette blague cruelle que tu leur à faite. »

« Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être dérangé quand la langue de Nott a atterri tu sais où. »

Pansy lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Draco déduisit qu'il n'était peut-être pas sage de la déranger plus longtemps.

* * *

'

La pendule sur le manteau de la cheminée de la salle commune de Serpentard indiqua à Draco qu'il était l'heure de se rendre en classe. Comme promis par Zabini, pas un seul de ses camarades de maison ne lui avait offert son aide et les quelques uns auxquels il avait demandé (menacé) lui avaient ri au nez. C'était presque la fin du semestre et les premières années de Serpentard savaient désormais se tenir. Cela laissait donc Draco avec un amas de frisettes sur la tête et un cours de potion de niveau ASPIC auquel assister.

Draco arriva de justesse à l'heure et se glissa sur son siège quelques instants avant que le Professeur Rogue ne ferme bruyamment la porte. Son cours de potion était composé d'élève des quatre maisons et il était évident que la rumeur de sa situation s'était déjà répandue à travers l'école. Foutu Zabini.

« Silence. » ordonna-Rogue, mettant fin aux murmures, ricanements et gloussements. A son crédit, il suspendit à peine ses paroles en voyant l'indomptable crinière de Draco. « Regardez devant et copiez les instructions écrites au tableau. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire le nom de la potion que nous allons préparer ? »

Deux personnes levèrent la main, Granger et Turpin de Serdaigle. Draco connaissait la réponse, bien sur, mais il préférait ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui de nouveau. Par chance, sa place était au fond de la salle et seuls ceux assis au même rang continuaient de se tourner pour le fixer. Enfin, eux, et Harry Potter.

Potter était dans le coin avant droit de la salle, tordu sur son siège avec sa tête appuyée sur son poing, le fixant à travers toute la classe. Ce n'était pas l'habituel regard vide de Potter, non. Potter était vraiment en train de le regarder, de le voire réellement, et il le regarda fixement d'un bout à l'autre de l'entière période de classe, même après que Rogue lui ait dit d'arrêter.

Draco pouvait sentir les yeux de Potter sur lui pendant qu'il travaillait. C'était différent des autres regards fixe de ses camarades, qui se moquaient de lui. Le regard de Potter était intense. Comme si toute son attention était uniquement concentrée sur Draco, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de vraiment mal, et il tenta de ne pas gigoter inconfortablement durant la classe.

Potter était un drôle d'oiseau, et l'avait été en permanence depuis son retour , après qu'il ait tué celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom à la fin de la Sixième année. (Permettant de manière opportune à Draco et ses amis de ne pas avoir à choisir officiellement un camp dans cette guerre.). Des rumeurs disaient que Potter avait tué vous-savez-qui de ses main plutôt qu'avec sa baguette, ce qui était à la fois assez stupide et franchement flippant. Maintenant, Potter était juste plus ou moins _là_, suivant le mouvement, agissant sans pensés ni sentiments derrière. Draco n'avait réussi qu'une seule fois à le faire sortir de ses gonds depuis le début du semestre, et il ne risquait pas d'oublier cet affrontement. Granger l'avait atteint d'un sort l'émasculant qui l'avait laissé se tordre de douleur devant ses amis tremblant pour leurs propres parties génitales. Depuis ce jour, Draco évitait Potter autant qu'il le pouvait et, dans les cours qu'ils partageaient, Potter ne regardait habituellement même pas dans sa direction.

Mais maintenant, Potter le fixait. C'était déroutant. Draco n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que cette classe se finisse pour pouvoir enfin s'échapper. Affronter l'humiliation d'un jour de coiffure détestable était préférable et de loin à affronter Harry Potter, Tueur-à-mains-nues.

Draco n'y parvint cependant pas. A la fin du cours, le Poufsouffle assis devant lui fit tomber son kit de potion de sa table et fuit avant que Draco puisse dire quoique ce soit. Sans baguette, Draco n'avait plus qu'à ramasser à la main les bouteilles, les sachets et les fioles (une chance pour le poufsouffle qu'aucunes ne soient cassées) et à les reranger dans son kit.

« Je te rejoins tout à l'heure, Hermione, » furent les mots fatals que Draco entendit avant de se redresser pour trouver qu'il était l'un des deux derniers élèves dans la salle.

L'autre étant Potter.

Les yeux de Draco décochèrent un regard au devant de la classe et il se détendit visiblement. Rogue était assis à son bureau, passant en revu les copies de parchemin. Potter ne le tuerai pas devant Rogue… n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se gifla mentalement pour être une poule mouillée. Il redressa les épaules et affronta le regard de Potter sans détour. « Qu'est-ce que tu fixe comme ça, freak? »

Potter fit le tour de la table et Draco s'obligea à ne pas bouger, tandis que Potter envahissait son espace vital. Il gifla la main qui s'avançait pour tirer doucement l'une de ses boucles rebelles. « Ne me touche pas. »

« Ceux sont tes vrais cheveux ? » demanda Potter, pas dissuadé par la claque. Il tira à nouveau doucement sur la boucle en ressort.

« Oui, » dit Draco d'un ton acide. Il hissa son sac de cours sur son épaule. « Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de rester planté là pour être dévisagé comme une bête féroce du cours de _Soins aux créatures magiques. _»

« Comparaison judicieuse. » dit obscurément Potter, en tirant sa baguette de sa ceinture.

Se sentant envahi par la panique, Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, qui regardait mais n'avais pas l'air de vouloir intervenir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bougeait pas ? Potter venait juste de brandir sa baguette !

« Ne bouge pas » dit Potter, quand Draco recula dans une tactique de survie appropriée. Potter attrapa le poignet de Draco avant qu'il n'ait pu fuir d'une façon très _masculine _et toucha la tête de Draco du bout de sa baguette. « _Levecrispus_. »

Draco connaissait ce sort intiment et la peur pulsant dans son cœur se calma. C'était le même sort qu'il utilisait chaque matin sans exception depuis tout petit, un sort spécialement étudié pour cheveux bouclés. Potter avait du l'apprendre de Granger, dans les rares occasions où la miss-je-sait-tout aux cheveux ébouriffés l'avait utilisé. Draco pouvait sentir un fourmillement le long de son cuir chevelu tandis que ses cheveux se détendaient et se lissaient. Le ruban devint trop lâche et tomba au sol.

Potter relâcha le poignet de Draco, se baissa et attrapa le ruban derrière les jambes de Draco. Il se redressa et le tendit à Draco. « C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Tu ne devrais jamais avoir les cheveux si décoiffés. »

« uh… » Qu'est-ce que Draco était sensé dire ? Un Malfoy ne remercie jamais personne.

Potter fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait de l'année et Draco fut une nouvelle fois effrayé : _il sourit_. Un gigantesque sourire ravi, allant d'une oreille à l'autre et Merlin-que-Potter-avait-de-nombreuses-dents. Draco se recula d'un pas.

« À plus, Malfoy. » dit Potter joyeusement et il bondit pratiquement hors de la classe.

Draco cligna des yeux stupidement en regardant la porte avant de se tourner vers le professeur Rogue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? »

« Je pense que vous avait réussi à sortir M. Potter de sa dépression. » lui répondit Rogue.

« Avec mes cheveux ? » Draco était incrédule.

« Depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, M. Potter a toujours eu le poids du monde sorcier sur ses épaules. Mais avec la destruction du Dark Lord, il n'y a plus besoin de Potter. Il ne sait pas comment le gérer. »

« Potter s'est transformé en un psychopathe terrifiant et silencieux _parce qu'il ne se sentait plus nécessaire _?

Les sourcils graisseux de Rogue se haussèrent à la description de Draco. « Potter aime être le héros, comme vous le savez bien, M. Malfoy. Aujourd'hui, vous lui avez donné une chance d'en être à nouveau un. »

« Bordel de Merde ! » gémit Draco quand il percuta ce que lui disait Rogue. Ça allait faire le tour de l'école : Potter l'avait sauvé de ses cheveux rebelles, et par-dessus le marché, lui, Draco Malfoy, la Némésis personnelle du binoclard, avait rendu à Potter sa joie de vivre.

La Mort, décida Draco, n'était pas un châtiment suffisent pour Zabini.

'

'

'

merci d'avoir lu...

d'autre trad de shadowKitten ça vous dit?


	2. Tics

**Tic**

je vous fais un petit assemblage d'OS de Saber ShadowKitten pour faire comme une fic.

bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**by Saber ShadowKitten**

**Rated T**

**Part 1/1 Complete**

**PS-GoF only. OotP/HBP never happened.**

**Summary: That smile made him twitch.**

'

**

* * *

**

'

Il souriait à nouveau, un sourire qui frisait le moqueur mais tremblait de réel amusement. Harry était touché par ce sourire plus que par n'importe quoi d'autre que ce crétin pouvait dire ou faire. Ce sourire donnait des tics à Harry.

Cela avait commencé de façon relativement innocente, aussi innocente que quoique ce soit pouvait l'être venant de Draco Malfoy. Malfoy était appuyé paresseusement contre la rampe de l'escalier et parlait à un autre Serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle étaient sur les marches du dessous, se poussant l'un l'autre.

Harry se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance de tourner dans ce couloir à ce moment là, seul et avec la nécessité de monter cet escalier en particulier. Il ralentit ses pas tout en cherchant dans sa tête s'il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin. Malfoy ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, et Harry était sûr qu'il pouvait éviter une confrontation. Il avait déjà eut sa dose de Malfoy pour la journée, merci.

Avant qu'il ne puisse battre en retraite, Goyle se baissa soudainement et plongea son bras dans la marche piégée, se retrouvant immédiatement coincé. Crabbe rit. « J'arrive pas à croire que t'ais fait ça ! »

« Arrêtes de rire et aides moi ! » dit Goyle. Leurs voix résonnaient dans les couloire de pierre.

Crabbe riait tellement qu'il n'était d'aucune aide. Au lieu d'utiliser cette distraction pour s'échapper, Harry s'arrêta et regarda les événements se dérouler, comme un automobiliste dans un accident en chaine.

La conversation de malfoy s'interrompit au son des rires tonitruants. Il regarda Crabbe et Goyle sur les marches du dessous, ses sourcils se haussant lorsqu'il vit la situation de Goyle.

« Goyle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'suis coincé. » grogna Goyle.

« Je vois bien que tu es coincé, triple buse. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi ? » Dit Malfoy.

Goyle jeta un regard meurtrier à Crabbe. « Crabbe disait que c'était pas la marche piégée, alors je lui ai dit que c'était elle. Il m'a dit de le prouver, alors je l'ai fait. Maintenant, je suis coincé. »

Les lèvres de Malfoy cachèrent un sourire – ce sourire – et il secoua la tête. « Il n'y que toi pour faire ça, Goyle. »

Harry disparu discrètement pendant que Malfoy et Crabbe aidaient Goyle, mais Harry ne put se sortir cette scène de la tête pour le reste de la journée. En particulier le sourire de Malfoy, qui était l'expression la plus spontanée et agréable qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu sur le visage de Malfoy.

Après ça, Harry en fit un jeu, au début : la Chasse au Sourire Malfoyen. Cela paressait impossible que le garçon qui affichait un rictus méprisant plein de haine ou snobait aristocratiquement à chaque occasion, puisse savoir comment sourire. D'accord, ce n'était pas le sourire béat et épanoui de Ron ni le sourire doux d'Hermione (maintenant que ses dents étaient alignées), mais Harry était persuadé que le monde arrêterait de tourner s'il n'y avait que de la joie et du bonheur derrière les sourires de Malfoy.

Alors Harry se mit à regarder (surveiller) Malfoy et, étonnement, il aperçut ce sourire assez souvent. Si on considérait le fait qu'Harry ne s'était intéressé que rarement à ce que Malfoy faisait hormis quand il les tourmentait, lui et ses amis, c'était compréhensible. Plus Harry observait Malfoy, plus il réalisait que Malfoy avait une vie en dehors de faire de celle d'Harry un enfer. Malfoy avait des amis, qui lui donnaient des raisons de sourire.

Le tic commença à ce moment là. A chaque fois que Malfoy souriait, cela rappelait à Harry qu'il ne savait rien du serpentard – ce qui était une bonne chose, sauf qu'il voulait savoir ce à quoi souriait Malfoy. Puis, il voulu savoir pourquoi Malfoy pouvait sourire comme ça, mais ne lui accordait qu'un rictus méprisant. Le tic s'accentua quand il réalisa qu'il voulait que ces sourires lui soient destinés.

( après ça il demanda à Hermione de vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre, mais il s'avéra qu'il allait bien et il finit avec une leçon sur l'intérêt de s'occuper de sa santé.)

Harry tenta d'arrêter la Chasse au Sourire Malfoyen, mais c'était impossible. Il le remarquait tout le temps, même quand il ne le cherchait pas consciemment. Il voyait même ce sourire dans ses rêves et il espérait que Dobby ne dirait rien sur l'état de ses draps le matin.

Hermione et Ron remarquèrent évidemment que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Harry et réclamèrent une explication. « Le tic, c'était l'indice que quelque chose se passait. » dit Ron sur le chemin du cours de Charmes. « Alors ? »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler », grommela Harry.

« Et bien tu vas pourtant le faire, » déclara-t-elle. « Tu es agité de tics depuis des semaines, et nous avons patiemment attendu que tu vienne vers nous, mais nous avons décidé que trop, c'est trop. »

« Vous comprendriez pas. »

« Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis. Bien sur qu'on comprendra » dit Hermione.

« Pas ça. » dit Harry maussade.

« Harry dit le nous simplement. » dit Hermione. « Je te promet qu'on acceptera n'importe quoi. »

Harry n'était pas fou, quoi qu'en disent les rumeurs, et il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen qu'il explique à Ron et Hermione pour les sourires de Malfoy.

Finalement il n'eut pas à dire quoique ce soit, car Malfoy et Pansy étaient à coté de salle de Charme, et Malfoy fit ce sourire là, et Harry le vit et tiqua. Hermione avait vu ce que regardait Harry, utilisa ce super-brillant cerveau qui lui était propre, et s'exclama dans une voix excessivement haute, « C'est _Malfoy_ qui te fait tiquer ! »

« Quoi ? !" S'exclama Ron.

Malfoy, et à peu près n'importe qui dans l'école, entendit Hermione. Malfoy lança un regard à Harry, son sourcil gauche haussé ostensiblement. Un rictus moqueur ourla ses lèvres. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école. « Merci beaucoup Hermione. »

«Pardon, » dit Hermione « Mais Malfoy ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Ron.

« Il me donne de l'urticaire » tenta de mentir Harry et échoua misérablement.

« Alors, Potter, un oiseau disgracieux me dit que tu … tiques pour moi. » Malfoy vint vers eux d'un pas nonchalant, Pansy sur ses talons.

Harry jeta un regard noir à Malfoy. « Tu as mal entendu. »

Malfoy fit « t-tt » de réprimande. « Je suis sur que non. Pansy, te souviens tu ce que la sang de bourbe disait ? »

« Malheureusement,» Pansy renifla avec dédain. « Elle disait que Potter a le béguin pour toi. »

« J'ai pas le béguin pour Malfoy » répondit Harry entre ses dents serrées.

« Bien sur que tu ne l'aime pas, Harry. » S'enorgueilli Ron, sa main s'égarant vers sa baguette.

Professeur Flitchwik arriva avant qu'une bagarre n'éclate et il les dispersa vers la porte. « Allez, les enfants. Il y a des leçons à apprendre. »

Hermione attrapa Ron par le bras et l'entraina dans la classe. Avec un rictus envers Malfoy, Harry voulu suivre, mais Pansy lui passa devant grossièrement. Il recula d'un bon hors de sa trajectoire et rentra directement dans Malfoy derrière lui.

Harry se mordit la langue sur l'excuse automatique qui lui venait aux lèvres. Au lieu de ça, Il se tourna vers Malfoy pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier, qui s'évanouit quand il vit Malfoy faire _ce _sourire là vers lui.

« Tu sais Potter, » dit doucement Malfoy. « Moi aussi je tique pour toi. »

Puis Malfoy passa devant un Harry pétrifié, et entra dans la salle.

Professeur Flitchwik approcha d'Harry, l'inquiétude se peignant sur son visage parcheminé. « M. potter, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Harry cligna des yeux comme une chouette derrière ses lunettes et accorda un demi-sourire tremblant au Professeur Flitchwik. « Oui, Monsieur. Mais ça vous dérange si je sèche ce cours ? Je me sens un peu nerveux, comme si j'avais… des tics. »

* * *

'

alors encore un autre?

pour ceux qui ne visitent pas mon profile, je traduis également une fanfic en 18 chapitres très drôle du même auteur: les mésaventures de Draco Malfoy, furet.

_(Rogue transforme Draco en furet pour sa sécurité. il aurait été plus en sécurité chez le Dark Lord. Draco/Harry **)**_

vous pouvez aussi jeter un coup d'oeil à mes fanfictions à moi. :D

reviews?


End file.
